


Disney World Revolving - a Deltarune story

by LittleMissFurfect



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Disney World & Disneyland, DisneyWorld, Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissFurfect/pseuds/LittleMissFurfect
Summary: The King of spades and Rouxls Kard takes Lancer on a trip to Disney world and for some reason decides to bring Jevil along... what could possibly go wrong?...





	1. The journey begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't rember how i came up with this idea, but my friend loved it, so we just starded writing.... and this is what we ended up with UwU  
> Enjoy

Bump. Clang. Crash. These three noises continuously repeated as the old beat-up, fluorescent orange mini-van shook down the winding country lane. King sat incredibly hunched over in the driver seat. His bulky frame scarcely fitting into the vehicle, the seat pushed back to an almost impossible length, so far back that the small diminutive frame of Jevil was crushed against the cracked leather seat.

“Daaaaaaddddddddd?” came the hyperactive squawking from the carseat Lancer was sitting in. “Are we nearly there yeeeetttt!?” A wide toothy grin spreading across his childish face and his tongue lolling out in excitement. King remained silent, emitting only an irked grumble as this was the 400th time Lancer had asked this question in the 40minutes they had been driving towards the Magical kingdom that was Disney World.   
Rouxl’s, who was sat in the front passenger seat holding an incredibly large map of the USA with a puzzled expression furrowing his brow as he tried to work out the road that they were on. “Thou’st Father is verily busye focusing on his driving thine youngst Prince.” He mumbled weakly as he was tiring of Lancer’s mewlings already, and the combined heat of the van’s broken AC, King’s body-heat and the 34 degrees celsius temperature outside wasn’t helping the Duke’s mood improve.  
“Ooooooh…….OK!” Lancer replied heartily.

Silence returned to the vehicle, aside from Jevil’s muffled screams for help as he was pressed between two sweltering hot leather chairs. Every time the car lurched forward, which was quite often as the suspension had broken when King entered the vehicle, Jevil was freed from his sweltering prison, crying a sharp “Uee Hee Hee! I’m fre-” as Kings weight shifted back, pinning the chaotic clown once again and cutting off the rest of his sentence.  
“Rouxls……..My Guide…..Where do I turn now?” King grumbled in a deep booming voice, as he stopped the car at a junction with no signs or waymarkers.  
“Ummmm Letest mineself checketh mine glorious king!”   
Roulxs’ expression of confusion became even more confused as he stared unknowingly at the map he had in his hands, none of the roads seemed to match the way they had just come from.  
“Rouxls…..You are...following the red line I drew that was the quickest route from the castle..right?” Kings voice becoming more menacing towards the end.  
“Ummm ummm I thinkest that I mightest have made a slighteth error m-my King…..” Rouxls stammered sweat from the heat and fear trickling down his back in rivers.  
The engine stopped.  
King roughly grabbed the map, yanking it out of Rouxls’ hands. He glared at it for several moments, before he rolled the map up, exited the vehicle and threw it into the treeline at the side of the road before screaming in frustration and anger through both mouths.  
That’s his 30-day chip from Anger-management gone.

Rouxls glanced nervously back at Lancer in the backset, who sat quietly with a blank expression on his face, while picking his nose.  
“Uee hee hee! Well done, Kaard” Jevil chuckled mockingly and clapped his hands, a smug grin spreading across his face.  
Jevil had taken the opportunity of moving quickly to the middle seat of the car whilst King was having his tantrum outside. He was finally free.

King returned to the car, sat in the drivers seat and sighed a heavy sigh of frustration and regret. “Rouxls…..That was a map of Disney World…..NOT A ROAD MAP!!!!”   
“Forgiveth mine mistake my king….Thou saidest that thy map was on the kitchene table last night” Rouxl’s voice came out as a whimper. Before the argument could escalate Jevil burst into a fit of laughter.  
“I believe this is the “real” map you wish for my king uee hee hee!” Jevil produced the real map from under his hat and handed it to King.  
“Remindeth thineself why we brought Him withe us sire?” Rouxls asked, his panic subsiding.  
“Because Rouxls…..It is cheaper for two Adults and two children to get into the park on Halloween.”

After finally getting their location found on the map, King redrew the route and showed Rouxl’s how to properly read and hold the map before he went to restart the car’s engine.   
He turned the key’s and the car made several whirring noises before they sputtered out. As it happened, due to King’s weight causing the suspension to break, the fuel line had been pierced by a sharp rock in the road and the car was now out of gas.  
“Son of a Bi-” King caught the last word before he could say more, he didn’t want to ruin his beloved son’s innocence with profanity.  
While trying to type the number of the emergency services on his Nokia 3310, his fingers kept pressing four keys at once, Lancer spoke up for the first time in awhile.  
“Daad?”   
King sighed briefly before replying in a soft tone. “Yes my son?”  
“Are we nearly there yet!?”  
At this King exited the car and once again screamed in rage, throwing his phone in the tantrum against a tree, realising what he had done he quickly rushed to the phone. Due to the force he had thrown the Nokia 3310, the tree had broken and was now limp and at an angle, whereas the phone itself was completely unscathed.

 

After Several hours on a tour bus, the party had nearly reached their destination.  
Realisisng the car was beyond repair, Rouxls called a breakdown company that picked them up and took them to the nearest town. Here they had been able to get onto a tour bus that was destined to Disneyland. (How they would get home however….wellll lets get to that later)  
The tour bus was mostly empty, just a few couples and another family of...very interesting people.  
Due to his size, King was forced to take up the whole back seats, much to the irritation of some passengers that wanted to sit at the back of the bus. Lancer and Jevil were sat either side of him on child reigns whilst Rouxls slept peacefully in his own seats, lounging like he would in his shoppe.  
King himself, emotionally drained from the mornings events, began to feel himself slip into slumber. The cooling air conditioning of the bus, making his mind go to ease.  
Suddenly he felt a weight shifting over his lap before another, slightly heavier weight climbed atop his shoulders.   
“Daaaaad! Uncle Jevil took my MP3!!!!!!” Lancer had climbed onto King’s stomach and was desperately trying to grab at his MP3 which Jevil dangled just out of his reach, like a human toying with their pet cat.  
King let out an irritated groan before grabbing both of the misbehaving children (Well misbehaving child and small adult) and holding them apart from each other in a form of time-out.   
Gazing down the bus, King witnessed the other family that was aboard the bus, one of their children, a human child wearing a striped green shirt was taking sweets from their “sibling” prompting them to bicker to the mother. The father of this family locked eyes with King briefly and both nodded to the other as if to say “Kids am i right?”

A voice came on over the intercom “Ladies and Gentleman, we are now arriving at the main entrance to Disneyland Florida, once you have departed, please claim your luggage from the coach before making your way to the monorail station. Thank you for riding with Disneyland Coaches inc.”  
Upon exiting the coach, our party was hit by the cooling but still warm Florida evening sun. and after claiming their cases from the hold they began making their way to the monorail entrance that would take them to the park’s hotel. As they got to the monorail King had the nagging thought he had forgot something…..Shit! Rouxls was still asleep on the coach! King left Lancer, Jevil and their luggage with a slightly terrified monorail employee whilst he sprinted back towards the coach before it drove back to the town it had originally come from.

Meanwhile a well-rested Rouxls awoke, stretching like a cat in the bus-seats he had lounged upon, before blinking the sleep out of his eyes and realising there was several new people on the bus...but no King, Lancer or Jevil.  
“Oh Shiteth thou am I still dreaming!?” He exclaimed in a panicked voice before hearing the loud bellow of his King shouting at the bus as it began to drive away.  
“Oh dear, oh dearest thyself this is not goode at all” the bus was picking up speed as it began to reach the freeway. Suddenly a large impact struck the rear of the bus, causing it to lurch forward, and despite the driver’s attempts to accelerate forward the bus was moving back.  
“GIVE ME BACK MY ROUXLS!!!!!” Roared King as he dragged the bus towards him, having used his second mouth’s tongue to anchor onto the bus he was putting in some effort to drag it back towards him. The asphalt cracking and tearing up beneath his feet as he attempted to remain anchored. However he lost his grip and fell, his tongue retracting as the bus sped off. Though it stopped after a few meters before throwing Rouxls off the bus and speeding away. Turns out Roulxs didn't have a return ticket.

By the time they returned to the monorail station Lancer and Jevil had clearly caused the employee some duress. Although neither of them would say what they had done, the teenager was sat in a corner rocking backwards and forwards, mumbling about nonsense with a crudely drawn J on his face. Paying the employee no heed, King grabbed both of the child leashes as Rouxls presented their passes to the ticket machine and finally. After 14 hours they had reached the last stretch of the road to their holiday. ALthough they wouldn't reach the hotel for another 3 hours as the monorail was too “overburdened” and got stuck within the station.

 

It was night by the time the group finally reached the Hotel’s Lobby. The Receptionist, starred with a deadpan expression on his miserable face as the group approached him. A very tired and stressed King let Rouxls check them into the room as the last time that he had checked them into a hotel, he ended up having to pay for a new bell and a new counter, and a retiling of the floor, and pay for the counselling the Receptionist had to go through…...and for a fish tank Lancer broke trying to eat the worms that were inside it.  
“Goode Evening Younge Man, I Wouldst Liketh to checketh thineself and my “family” into the two roomes we booked under the name of Kaard” Rouxls spoke patiently to the receptionist, who gave a forced smile before responding with “aaalright let me just check.” He began typing away at the keyboard on the Reception’s counter, oddly enough he never broke eye-contact with Rouxls, which the Duke found rather unnerving as the receptionist never glanced down while typing. The receptionist paused for a second before asking “ummmmmm How do you spell that Mrs.Kaard?”  
Rouxls decided to play along as this wasn’t the first time this had happened, plus it was very late and all he wanted was to check-in and sleep.  
“K A A R D” he spoke cheerfully to the Receptionist.  
“Alright ma’am so it looks like you’ve booked two rooms for 7-days. Hotel policy states that once I hand you your assigned room key there is no switching under any circumstance as we are fully booked.”  
“That’s fine thy doubtest we’ll need to be swapping rooms”  
“OK then ma’am here are your two room keys, I’ve keyed yourself and Mr Kaard, into Room 69 And your two children into Room 72. On behalf of Disney I hope you enjoy your stay” At this the receptionist somehow seemed to produce a lit cigarette from thin air in his mouth as he zoned-out completely. Rouxls clicked in front of them several times but got no response, taking the keys and walking over to his group.  
“My Lord I haveth th- Lancer No! Not the fish tank again!” Rouxls scolded the Prince who sheepishly grinned tiredly at his Lesser Dad before following him. Jevil was asleep, hanging upside-down like a bat on one of the suitcase’s handles. Rouxls didn’t have the heart to wake him as he hadn’t had this much peace all day.  
He let Lancer into his and Jevil’s room before quietly pulling Jevil into the room and leaving after making sure Lancer knew how to take his shoes off and where the bathroom was.  
Upon reaching his and Kings room Rouxls entered only to see King standing still in the center of the room, blocking the view.  
“Rouxls…..What kind of room did you book us?” Kings voice was hard as stone as Rouxls began to panic. What could have gone wrong now!?  
“Umm ‘twas a double-bed room thy lordship…….why ist there a problem?” Rouxls asked, his heart sinking as King shifted to the side and the horrifying realisation set in. He had booked a double-bed room under the belief that this would include 2 beds. In reality. It was just a singular double-sized bed, the type that a couple would sleep in on a romantic holiday, rose petals and all. Disney sure doesn’t spare on any expense ya know.  
“Please! Tell me. The receptionist gave us. The. Wrong. Room Rouxls!!” King’s voice was deathly steel as Rouxls dreaded giving the response he could only give.  
“I-I fear it was a mistake on my part thy Highness…..I didnst thinke that a double-bed room would be thise!”  
“Go back to that snot-faced receptionist Rouxls and get us a different room! I am Not. Sharing a bed with you!”  
“But I-I fear the Hotel it’s fully booked up sire”  
King stormed past Rouxls, grabbing the Room Key from the Duke who meekly slumped to the floor, he decided he may as well try and get comfy here now, and began arranging his travel pillow and blanket along with his suitcase into a rather pathetic makeshift cot on the dry shag-carpeting, Disney may not spare any expense but they don’t like to recarpet the floors, they aren’t made of money ya know geeze!

King meanwhile returned to the reception, the receptionist saw him coming and King could see the sweat beginning to form on his forehead while wearing an obviously forced customer service smile and pointing at the “violence or threats towards staff will have you ejected from the property” sign on the wall behind him  
*Gulp* “h-hello sir is there a problem..?” The receptionist mumbled, panic visible behind his smile.  
“As a matter of fact there is Mr.ummmmm” King went to read the Receptionists nametag. “Burgerpants…!?”  
“The name doesn’t matter! Really aheheheheh...heh…. So ummmmm whats the problem sir?”  
“The Problem. Is that you have given us the wrong room, we booked for a double bed room for two adults. I would like to be given a diifferent room.”  
“S-s-sir as I told your wife we have no other rooms available at the hotel until nex-”  
“MY WIFE!?!?!?” King blurted out his face flushing red with embarrassment and rage at the thought of Rouxls being mistaken for his beloved Queen.  
The receptionist seemed too shrink back into his uniform at the revelation he just recieved, before he picked up the phone on the counter quickly and spoke “Ummm y-yes Mr. MTT I’ll be right there!” Burgerpants quickly ran into the office and closed the blinds. The phone hadn’t even rang.  
King sighed and cursed, realising the horror he would have to endure sharing a bed with Rouxls. This hotel was certainly not getting a 5 star rating on Undernet.

King, walked back to his room, he was too tired and grumpy to be mad anymore, hearing no noise coming from his son and Jevil’s room he thanked the Knight for that small mercy at least, he returned to his own room. Seeing Rouxls in a makeshift cot on the floor, cramped into a reading position and wearing his reading glasses whilst reading one of his sappy romance novels. King said nothing and proceeded to flop onto his bed, which groaned under his weight and was filled by his whole body as King finally allowed his fatigue to claim him and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. The following morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the gang's misadventures at Disney World.  
> To keep it short; nothing goes as planned and things quickly get out of hand.

6am. The point in the morning where daylight is beginning to shine in through the windows. A peaceful time of the day where one would usually begin to stir in their slumber, beginning to start a new day.  
“Daaaaaaaaaaad! Wakkeeeee uuuuup! I want breakfast!” Lancer shook his fathers shoulders with his pudgy little hands, his loud voice breaking the tranquil silence of dawn.  
“L-Lancer!? My son….How did you….Its 6 AM!!!!” Remembering now that Lancer had come knocking on their room at 11pm last night due to being unable to sleep, King had begrudgingly allowed his son to sleep in his room with him and Rouxls. Leaving Jevil alone….  
King groaned, his voice tired and already filled with irritation at being woken so early.  
“But breakfasssst I want pancakes with syrup!” after saying the sentence Lancers face cracked into a gluttonous grin, his mind racing at the thought of consuming the sweet and savoury food.  
“But...Lancer….they dont start breakfast until 8am…..” King tried to keep his temper calm so as not to upset his starving son further.  
“Oh…” Lancers lower lip pouted for a moment before a grin spread across his face again “Ok I can wait!” Pulling his hands from his fathers shoulders and leaning back, Lancer sat on his father’s chest, his childish grin still plastered on his cheeks, unmoving and unfinching.

 

King leaned slightly to look over at Rouxls’ pathetic makeshift cot, only to see his Duke of Puzzles was...not there. A low groaning noise came from the bathroom, that was one of straight up agony. The sound got louder as the door flung open and a horribly sleep-deprived and wild-eyed Rouxls slumped out of the bathroom, his salmon pink and red striped pajamas still on for Lancers sake.  
“R-rouxls...are you...ok?  
“NO! THINESELF IS NOT OK!” Rouxls exclaimed, his voice strained with sleep deprivation and an edge of anxiety and frustration. “THOUST AND THINE SONS SNORING WOULDST NOT ALLOWEST ME TO SLUMBER! I ESCAPED INTO THE BATHROOM DUE TO IT BEING SOUNDPROOF, BUT THE DAMNDEST TAP KEPT DRIPPING ALL NIGHT! I HAVENT SLEPT IN OVER 36 HOURS MINE KING!”   
(Unlike the others, Rouxls had been up the entire night before their departure, packing up everything and getting ready for the long drive. He had spent the entire night making sure everything was in order, and that the rudinns left in charge of the Card Castle knew how to look after the place and feed Clover while they were gone.)

“Well don’t think you’re getting any sleep now Rouxls!” King grumbled “Go shower and get dressed, Lancer wants breakfast. I’ll go check on Jevil. Knight knows what the little demon has been doing on his own all night….”

King stood from his bed, pulling his gown over himself and gently laying Lancer, who had fallen asleep again, onto the large divot where the bed frame had broken from supporting King’s royal weight. Rouxls meanwhile slumped back into the bathroom and locked the door to shower, perhaps this would help waken the Duke of Puzzles. That and lots of coffee at the breakfast bar.   
King walked down the still quiet corridor towards Jevil and Lancers room, upon reaching the door he went to knock, only to find the door still agape, one of Lancers green duck slippers was preventing it from shutting properly. Preparing himself to see the room in shambles King edged the door wider and beheld…

A completely empty and tidy room, aside from two suitcases and backpacks underneath the window. “What the…” King mumbled, in shock that the room was so immaculate but more so surprised that only one bed had been slept in, the other was untouched. Jevil was nowhere to be seen.  
Walking further into the room perplexed at where Jevil’s disappearance, King stood in the center of the room, scratching his head in confusion and growing anxiety. Though his worries about Jevil’s whereabouts were soon quelled when he spied movement above his head. Glancing upwards King saw a rather unusual sight. Suspended upside down like a bat, and hanging from the ceiling fan was Jevil, fast asleep and slowly spinning with the fan.  
Not wanting to disturb the chaotic clown, King slowly crept out of the room and returned to his own room.

Once everyone was showered, King took Lancer back to his room to get him dressed and to wake Jevil up, it was 7:30am at this time so the breakfast buffet would be more than ready for consumption. Jevil had miraculously showered and was dressed again, he was still unnaturally calm greeting his King and Prince with his usually gleeful voice before going to wait with Rouxls in the hallway.  
Once Lancer was changed our party took the elevator to the dining hall. Their outfits were surely a sight to behold. Letting the young prince pick out his own holliday outfit, may in hindsight not have been the best idea. Wearing a black button-up shirt with red and orange flame patterns, a pair of cargo shorts with way too many pockets, a pair of reddish pink crocs and finally a pair of neon green sunglasses to finish off the look.  
The king himself wasn’t exactly much better off; wearing an unbuttoned aqua blue hawaiian shirt with a colorful pineapple pattern, struggling to contain his massive form. That in itself wouldn’t have been so bad, had he not combined it with a pair of bright orange shorts, and of course socks in sandals.  
The duke was wearing a comically large camera around his neck and was dressed in a shirt not much different from the one the King was wearing, except for the fact that it was salmon pink and actually fit him. Along with the super manly shirt of his, he was wearing a pair of beige khaki shorts and knee high socks. His hair was up in a neat little manbunn, tied with a pretty pastel blue ribbon.   
Jevil was the only one in the group not dressed up in some silly holliday outfit, but just stuck to his usual jester costume… for now.

 

Our party sat at a table for four, as they were all sitting down, there came an almighty crack and crash as Kings chair snapped and broke under his kingly weight. Grumbling, King picked himself up as Lancer burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of his father collapsing to the floor. “Ha ha Dad fell down” the young prince’s laughter drawing even more eyes to the scene, causing an already embarrassed King to flush an even deeper shade of red. Not wanting to allow these lesser subjects judge him more, King rose and strode over to the outside seating area, where he proceeded to drag one of the metal benches back to his table before sitting down, ignoring the shocked stares of employees and fellow guests alike.

A visibly terrified waiter came over to the King’s table and laid four, rather large dining plates, some drinking glasses and cups for the self dispensing drinking beverages and finally, a serving tray with a variety of different toasted breads on it.   
Jevil, who was very lethargic and hadn’t spoken a single word to any of the group, not even jesting over Kings fall, got up with a cup and went over to the hot drinks area with Rouxls.  
“Lancer….My son...what do you want me to get you from the buffet?” King asked his son, whilst watching Jevil, slightly concerned over his jesters rather obnoxious and chaotic behaviour being absent. Though when he turned he saw his son had already started to eat the toast that had been set out, all the marmalade and butter as well. “I...guess you don’t want pancakes then….” King sighed as he heaved himself up, he stared at the plate, realising that it would never be able to hold a portion to fill a king’s stomach, he picked up the serving tray which the toast and plates had been brought on, putting the remaining plates on the table as he went over to where the food was being served.

King began to pile his plate full of the food that was under the buffet’s heat lamps, eventually a rather well dressed looking employee, evidently the head waiter for the morning came over to King and with an uneasy smile on his face. He began to explain to King why he couldn’t let him keep taking almost all of each food type, a classic layout of a full English breakfast. Before King begrudgingly began to put back his breakfast, there came a deep yet gentle voice ahead of them. “Oh ummm I’m sorry but I thought it was an all you can eat buffet...does that mean I have to put mine back too?” King and the head waiter both turned to see the father of the family he had encountered on the bus the day before, he too had a serving tray piled high with food. And it was now that King saw this man was of a similar build to himself, he wore a rather calm look on his bearded face. The man then showed a hint of triumph on his face as the waiter began to stutter before walking away defeated and mumbling an apology to King. “I ummm….thanks…” King spoke to the Man who heartily patted him on the back and gave him a smile and a wink. “Hey no problem! Not the first time I’ve pulled this trick in a buffet, drives my wife crazy but ah well” He gave a hearty laugh before walking back over to his table leaving King rather confused as to this interaction. Why did he get the feeling this wouldn’t be his last encounter with this man?

As King got back to his own table he saw a tired faced Rouxls, drinking another cup of coffee, he had already had several mugs in the room, he must not have slept at all. As King sat down he sheepishly looked side to side to make sure nobody was watching, before grinning madly with his tongue sticking out as he picked up his tray of food, leaned back in his chair, opened his second mouth wide and tipped the heaps of egg, meat, black pudding and beans into his stomach, tasting all of the flavours of greasy meat, sauce and egg at the same time, before chuckling lightly to himself.  
After wiping his second mouths lips with the tablecloth. King noticed Jevil was still not there.   
Deciding not to enquire Rouxls as the Duke was on edge as it was, King stood again to go fetch Lancer and himself some orange juice. Although when he reached the drinks area he found the answer to Jevil’s whereabouts, Jevil was lay under the coffee machine, his tail pulling the release key that allowed the boiling hot black coffee to flow directly into his mouth. Jevil’s eyes looked guilty as he drank the liquid black gold, though his gaze soon met Kings and his eyes widened and his luminous pupils dilated bigger as he stopped pouring the liquid.  
“AAAAAH MY KING!” Jevil cried aloud, springing up and running around the small side room the drinks were kept in, full of his usual energy and vigor. “I shall return to Kaard and the young Prince now that I am back to my own, glorious, glorious chaotic self ueeheeehee” Jevil sprang out and proceeded to run across several tables to get back to his own, knocking cutlery and plates to the floor. Thankfully nobody was sitting at these tables and the plates were mostly empty aside form leftover sauce and some meat scraps.  
King filled Lancers glass with orange juice before carrying it and the full pitcher back over to his table, he drank the pitcher through his normal mouth,(he still needs to keep his throat hydrated you know and can’t do that through a stomach mouth….)

* * *

 

After they had finished breakfast, and a waiter asking them very politely to leave the dining area as Jevil had been running around tripping people up and just generally being a nuisance to the public, our group was now waiting outside of the hotel for the monorail to arrive and take them to the theme parks main entrance. As a precautionary measure Rouxls had brought two sets of child reins and harnesses to keep Jevil and Lancer under control during their visit to the park. Seam had insisted to Kaard that if they were taking Jevil they would NEED to use a harness on him to stop him running away. Lancer was jealous of this and demanded he have one as well.  
Rouxls was feeling the strain on his eyes from staying awake for over two days now and his caffeine rushes from drinking a sheer abundance of coffee was beginning to wear off. He would need more as soon as they were past the turnstiles and in the park proper.

King was the last to reach the turnstiles although he was able to squeeze his frame into the mechanism, the constriction of the bars wedged his royal body in a state of Schrodinger limbo where he was neither in the park nor outside of the park. Simply stuck in the middle.  
As park attendants rushed to pull the King out of his temporary entrapment. Rouxls was struggling to keep Jevil from pulling him over, as the japerous jester was trying to run further into the Magic Kingdom, whilst Lancer acted as a sort of counterweight. The prince had sat on the floor and was shifting through the gravel, occasionally putting a small handful of the gritty substate into his mouth and crunching i. Rouxls observed this and simply sighed , this was not the weirdest thing he had seen Lancer do by far but at the same time was not normal.   
With a few heaves and pulls King was freed, although he tore part of the turnstile out of the floor in the process. The attendants assured King he was not liable for any damages and wouldn't be charged, all the while smiling unnervingly at him, before they left to go back to manning the other turnstiles, still smiling creepily. King brushed himself off and took hold of his sons reins, no sooner had he done this was Rouxls pulled over by Jevil, who was now screeching in excitement as he began bouncing towards the castle. Literally dragging Rouxls with him.

Although they didn’t get far before Jevil’s energy seemed to fizzle out and he stopped ,looking miserable and tired. This brief reprieve allowed Rouxls, now with cuts and scrapes along his elbows and knees to regain his footing and pull the placid Jevil back to him. “JEVIL DON’TST DO THAT AGAIN PLEASE!” Rouxls spoke harsher than he had ever seemed to before, he quickly regained his composure though before mumbling an apology to Jevil who just smiled weakly at the Duke and walked calmly beside him as Lancer and King caught up. What was up with Jevil? This thought crossed the minds of both King and Rouxls, Lancer was more interested in laughing at Rouxls’ scuffed joints and dusty clothes before they all continued into the park.

 

The first ride they reached was Rouxls’ choice due to its name. “It’s a small world”.  
Not knowing the horrors that they were about to endure, they all got into two separate carriages. Jevil, Rouxls and Lancer in one, whilst King was forced to sit in another on his own as he took up the whole seat.  
Not only was this ride appropriate for the two smaller members of our group but also Rouxls had heard the ride played a very chipper and upbeat song. Which he believed would improve his mood for the remainder of what he feared would be a very, very long day.   
The ride moved forward and as the music began to play, the horror began.   
Initially the tune was rather welcoming and upbeat but then came the high-pitched animatronic voices, the singing tore through Rouxls’ being as he realised the entire ride was just a loop of music and vocals. “What kind of torture hast thou putst thineself into?” he thought to himself as he began hearing Jevil and Lancer humming away to the music. Rouxls could feel Kings expression of disapproval and annoyance at this song burning into the back of his skull.  
The ride was nearing the end right? Rouxls silently prayed.And he was indeed right, the ride was nearly over. Only for the cart to stop and come to a halt as the music cut off abruptly.

“Ummm Ladies and Gentlemen we are having some technical issues with the ride at the moment due to a malfunction.” a familiar voice crackled over the intercom of the ride. Rouxls silently breathed a sigh of relief as the infernal music had ceased. “As we are working on this however do not be disappointed as we have the music for the ride working perfectly fine to keep you occupied. Sorry for any inconvenience!”   
The music started up again. Only to drown Roulxs’ cry of horror.

After what seemed like an eternity, in reality it was 20 minutes, the ride began moving forward again and thirty seconds after this our group was off of the ride. Rouxls was visibly twitching with frustration and exhaustion threatening to overcome him, his hands had still got tufts of his long white hair on them from pulling at his hair in a futile effort to make the torturous song end. Lancer and Jevil both started humming the tune again happily.  
“WILLST THOU BOTH PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING THAT IS HOLY, STOP HUMMING THAT INFERNALE SONG! THY SWEAREST IF THOUST BOTH DON’TST I WI-” Rouxls’ explosion of anger and rage was cut short when he looked at Jevil.  
“Jevil wherest did thou get that hat?” Calmer than he was at first, his voice now had an edge of curiosness and confusion. King had not been paying attetnion to Roulxs’ outburst, but was too drawn to this headscratcher that his Duke had pointed out.

Jevil was stood there looking innocent, with a smug grin on his face.On his head was no longer his jester cap but a slightly larger than his head pair of Mickey Mouse ears.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know, puzzle boy” the sassy little jester replied, raising an eyebrow and winking at the duke.

“Oooh, cool hat!” Lancer exclaimed upon noticing the mouse-eared hat “Can i get one too daaaad?” he blurted out excitedly while clapping his small pudgy hands.  
“.....Later….” King replied gruffly, not wanting to buy cheap merchandise he knew Lancer would probably end up eating or trying to set it on fire.  
“OK!” Lancer excitedly chirped and smiled gleefully before attempting to run ahead only for his reins to catch and stop him running further, though this did not deter the Prince from continuing his childish antics.

 

As the day progressed our party went on more rides, although King was unavailable to go onto Space Mountain for safety reasons involving his weight, much to his annoyance. While he stood and waited for Rouxls, Jevil and Lancer to get off the ride, two small children were gawking at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed as there parents began to hurry them to the exit of the ride.”Pete!?” one of the children exclaimed as they were leaving, there gaze never breaking from King, who now wore a puzzled look on his brow. “Who the hell is Pete?” He thought to himself.  
“Mommy! Daddy! Look its Peg-leg Pete!” The other child mewled before, breaking free from their parents hold and running to hug a very puzzled King. Before this crotch goblin could embrace Kings girthy thighs, one of their parents grabbed them by the wrist and dragged them away mumbling the classic “Yes that's nice sweetie” as they left with their spawn wailing.

Shaking his head in confusion King was growing inpatient, he had been stood there for a good 10 minutes and had seen more people getting on and off the ride, yet there was still no Rouxls with his son and Jevil. Then he saw it. A visibly panicked Rouxls, shakily looking around with beads of sweat forming on his blue brow. Neither Jevil nor Lancer were with him.  
“ROUXLS!?” King approached the Duke with annoyance in his voice at having been kept waiting so long. “What….have you been doing?...And where is my son and that accursed clown?”  
“U-umm thine King. Umm yes well I ummm thou seestest” Rouxls stammered and stalled, his eyes wild with panic and caffeine overdose. “Thy mayst have madest a slight errore in choosing this ride….thy Prince and Jevil….t-they arest not here…” the last part was barely audible as Rouxls shrunk and braced himself, wincing in panic at the imminent tirade of wrath King was going to bombard him with.  
“YOU….LET...THEM...SNEAK OFF!?” King exploded at Rouxls, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and marching him out of the ride. “You...will find them Rouxls...and bring them back to the burger restaurant across the path from here...you have two hours……” With that King thrust Rouxls forward and made his way towards the restaurant, his shirt flowing like his regal cape in the wind as he did so.Rouxls dusted himself down and steeled himself. Two hours to find two little misfits wouldn’t be so hard right? It’s only a small park after all...

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is on it's way, my dudes >;3


End file.
